It had always been Ginny
by spaceshuttleto
Summary: Harry finds comfort in memories as he sits in his office trying to calm his nerves before he is supposed to meet with Ginny for dinner where he plans to propose to her. Lots of Fluff.


**In this, I assume that Harry and Ginny got together a year after the war and that Harry was promoted to deputy head Auror in 2002, five years before he became head Auror in 2007.**

**LOOOK HEERE: I think there might have been a slight misunderstanding, I assume that Harry was promoted to deputy head Auror in 2002 and that he proposed to Ginny during the winter of 2002 and they were married in 2003.**

**Disclaimer: All rights for Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>Harry leaned back in his chair and fiddled with the ring using his thumb and forefinger. It was drizzling outside and raindrops tapped against his office window at an annoyingly constant pace. Harry sighed and wondered if the enchanted windows of the Ministry were mocking him. Each soft tap reminding him that the time to meet Ginny drew nearer and nearer.<p>

Now Harry's strange mood should not be misinterpreted. He loved Ginny, with all his heart he did and it was that very love that drove him to do what he was going to do. What he needed to do. It was not the thought of meeting Ginny that put him off, it was the thought of the many things that could go wrong. What if she got upset? What if she got mad and threw her drink at him? Worse of all; what if she said no?

Putting the ring down gently, he picked up the only photo he kept on his desk. It was a simple framed photograph of him and Ginny. She was beaming at the camera, laughing as the wind blew her hair into Harry's face and tickled his nose. She was beautiful, perfection itself; in Harry's eyes at least. In the photograph, Ginny was smiling as she brushed her hair away from Harry's face and planted a kiss on his cheek. Harry could almost feel the warmth of her breath on his cheek, the softness of her full lips brushing against his dry skin and that floral scent that was uniquely Ginny, the same scent he identified with Amortentia during his sixth year at Hogwarts.

It had always been Ginny.

Ginny was…Ginny was the most amazing person Harry had ever met. She was a force of nature; she was the one thing that Harry lived for, she made him feel…loved. After the war, everyone was so upset, emotions were fragile, and weariness and grief were common and ever present. Ginny helped to pull him through it all; she helped him to forgive himself when he was so convinced that everybody was suffering because of him.

"_It's not your fault Harry. Please remember that."_

"_Everyone keeps telling me that but I can't just forget it alright! George, George walks around like he's lost his soul. Percy's almost as bad and your mom…she's not the same. Your entire family was so nice to me and I…I...it just feels so wrong Gin."_

_With a sigh, Ginny walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist snuggling into his chest. She tightened her arms slightly as she tried to comfort him all while taking comfort in the warmth of his embrace herself._

_This had never happened before but she knew that it would. Harry kept all his emotions bottled up inside of him, too afraid and too self-sacrificial to even think about burdening someone else with his troubles. The nightmare had been his breaking point._

_The Orchard of the Burrow was no longer the rich mesh of colours it once was. Rotting burnt corpses of Apple trees now stood where they once were laden with sweet fruit and memories of fun summers. Harry looked out into the Orchard and the dark night sky, his arms around Ginny as he watched the dry grass sway in the hot summer breeze. _

"_Don't forget that you also died for all of us Harry. It's over now, grieve but don't let it get the better of you. I love you Harry, we all do." _

_Leaving that at that, Ginny leaned up on the tips of her toes and kissed Harry, it was soft and gentle but conveyed her message perfectly. She loved him and everything was going to be alright._

Harry smiled as another memory crept its way up into the forefront of his mind. Ginny had that amazing ability to make him laugh

_Harry walked out of the Ministry relieved that the day was finally over. It had been a tough week but the case was closed and the curse broken. Pulling his cloak tighter he stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed towards the apparition point._

_The night air was crisp and the street was lined with a layer of fresh snow. The first snow fall of the season and the third Christmas he would share with Ginny as a couple. That thought brought a smile to his face and he wondered what she was doing now. It was late, almost midnight and he was pretty sure Ginny was curled up in bed in their little apartment fast asleep, exhausted from the long day at training. _

_Ah, Ginny. He couldn't wait to get home and crawl into bed with her. It had been a long week and despite living in the same apartment they had hardly seen each other between the demands of the Auror department and her preparation for the Quidditch finals._

_Just then, a small, well-aimed sphere of snow slammed straight into Harry's back followed almost immediately by a peal of laughter that he could recognize anywhere. _

"_Oi, Mr. Potter!"_

_Ginny._

_Harry smiled. He spun around, quickly scooping up his own handful of snow and sent it flying back to her. She avoided the sphere of snow with ease; the star chaser for the Harpies was expected to be able to doge snowballs as well as bludgers. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I've come to start a snow war against the over-working, girlfriend neglecting, deputy head Auror."_

_What?_

"_Girlfriend neglecting? I haven- wait, how did you find out about the promotion? I just found out."_

_She laughed and that laughter filled Harry with warmth that only Ginny could make him feel._

"_I have very special connections Mr. Potter." She replied, her eyes glinting with mischief. _

_Laughing hard, she lobed another snowball at Harry which he avoided easily. Scooping up his own handful of snow, he raced forward and tossed it at the feisty girl. The snow ball landed in her hair, bright white against auburn locks. _

_In that instant, Ginny had never looked more beautiful to Harry, her cheeks flushed from the cold, snow dripping down her luscious deep red hair and that mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Of course Ginny would have taken that momentary distraction as her opportunity to launch another snowball at Harry. Harry shuddered as the wet cold snow hit the side of his face and dripped down his neck. _

_Harry smiled a brilliant smile that caused his lovely green eyes to light up with happiness and something else. _

"_This is war."_

"_Bring it on, Potter." Ginny yelled over her shoulder as she scrambled away, laughing as she turned the corner, darting towards the apparition point. Scooping up and armful of snow, he raced after his girlfriend who had already disappeared round the corner, a squealing, soaked mass of auburn hair. _

And just this morning.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap…taptaptataptaptap._

"_Ugh…" _

_Harry rolled over and threw the covers off him. With great difficulty, he got off the wonderfully soft and warm bed leaving behind the absolutely gorgeous red-head lying under the covers. She was far more enticing than the warmth of his bed. _

_Stumbling over to the window, Harry rubbed his face, the slight stubble on his chin scratching against his palms. _

_A ministry owl hovered outside the frost covered window, glaring through it at Harry while continuing its angry tapping against the window pane._

_Harry reached out and opened the window, shivering as a gust of cold air blew into the deliciously warm room and raised hairs on his bare legs. He retrieved the slip of parchment dangling on the leg of the rather peeved owl which turned its beak up haughtily and refused the few treats offered to it by Harry. The owl flew off into the still dark winter morning but not before pecking Harry sharply in irritation. _

_Harry shut the window and ripped open his letter, his mood foul after being rudely awakened by the ministry's most awful owl._

"_Oh bollocks, crap crap crap." _

"_Harry?" Ginny's sleep husky voice came from where she was still huddled under the covers, her head peeking out and eyes squeezed shut. _

"_The morning meeting has been pushed up so Kingsley can attend it. I need to be there in half an hour." He said while darting around the room franticly grabbing what he needed before rushing towards the en suite bathroom. Harry's head of messy hair peeked out the door just before it was shut. A small sliver of light shone on the carpeted floor, blocked out partially by Harry whose raven hair looked almost blue in the light._

"_I'm sorry for waking you Gin. Go back to sleep, I'll see you later for dinner alright?" His stomach doing a back flip as he remembered just what he planned to do over dinner._

_He received a grunt in reply as Ginny rolled over in bed and pulled the covers over her head. He chuckled to himself as he shut the bathroom door; Ginny was never a morning person._

Two quick knocks on the door.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley here to see you."

Harry coughed in surprise at the sudden intrusion, choking slightly on his saliva.  
>Get a grip Harry! He chastised himself silently.<p>

"Um, err tell her I'll be right out."

He stood up and pocketed the ring, running a hand through his hair he sighed and straightened his robes before walking to the door.

"Ginny loves you, it'll be alright." He muttered to himself. At that moment, all the Death Eaters and dark magic he had encountered over the years was nothing compared to the colossal task that he now faced.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed once more before he stepped out to meet Ginny. She stood outside the Auror offices, leaning against the wall by the lifts and looked absolutely beautiful. Harry walked forward till he was right in front of her.

Brilliant green eyes met warm brown ones.

"Hi."

"Hey." She said with a smile before taking his hand.

That spring, Harry and Ginny were married outside the Burrow. It was a lovely ceremony and Harry was sure he had never felt happier in his entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (13<strong>**th**** Nov) I made some minor changes after I read through it I realised there were quite a few mistakes so I hoped I cleared that up. I have this strange feeling that most people are more likely to read the notes at the bottom as compared to the ones on top, so…I do hope you are reading this. Thank you for adding this story to your favourites but a review would be nice. Do tell me if you liked the story and if there was anything you didn't like. Also, if you would help me out, leave a prompt or something as I would really like to write something else, I just don't know where to start.**

**Thank you so much!**


End file.
